Scream:Disney
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: After a series of mysterious gruesome deaths, a group of teens now have to survive a real life serial killer. They have to rely on their horror knowledge in order to survive, and need to depend on each other. But can they trust each other?
1. Chapter 1: The Game Begins

**Title-** Scream: Disney

**Author-** DragonskinFool

**Rating- **R for language, horror violence, gore, and some sexual content.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that has to do with the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, or Disney. I just own this story.

**Summary-** Someone is copycatting the original Scream movies. After a series of mysterious gruesome deaths, a group of teens now have to survive a real life serial killer. They have to rely on their horror knowledge in order to survive, and on each other. This is filled with thrills and chills. Who is the killer? Find out!

**A/N:** Hey everybody. I decided to make up this story while watching the Scream movies. I decided to put it on the Suite Life of Zack and Cody section because two of the three main character are from that show. Also, besides the Disney characters, I made up some new characters, but they do not have an important role in this fanfics. Also, this takes place in Lakewhin, a suburb that I made up myself. It is located outside of Boston. Anyway, on to the story.

**Characters**

London Tipton- Suite Life of Zack and Cody

Maddie Fitzpatrick- Suite Life of Zack and Cody

Raven Baxter- That's So Raven

Troy Bolton- High School Musical

Keely Teslow- Phil of the Future

Gordo- Lizzie McGuire

Ethan Craft- Lizzie McGuire

Chelsea Daniels- That's So Raven

Phil Diffy- Phil of the Future

Lizzie McGuire- Lizzie McGuire

Eddie Thomas- That's So Raven

Sadie Hawthorne- Naturally Sadie

Dereck- Living Life With Dereck

Casey- Living Live With Dereck

Scream: Disney

Chapter 1: The Game Begins

In the quiet suburb of Lakewhin, a young girl was in her home, ready for another day of baby-sitting. She had to take care of her step-sister, Marti, while her step-brother Dereck, got to go out and have a life. "Okay sweetie. The number is on the fridge. Edwin is at his friend's house for a sleepover, and so is Lizzie. Now if you have any question, call us. The pizza is coming in 30 minutes, and the money is on the countertop. We should be back by twelve. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah mom." the girl said.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Excuse me?" her mother asked, almost taken back by the question.

"I mean it's not fair that Derrick gets to go out and have a life, while I'm here, baby-sitting. Besides, this is _his _sister."

"Casey. We've gone over this hundreds of times. You like baby-sitting and you get paid quite well."

"I know mom, but what's the point in having money, when I can't go out to spend it because I'm baby-sitting." she said.

"Swee…" she was interrupted by the sound of the car honking. "I'll be right out there, George." she called out. She then turned toward Casey. "We'll talk about this later. Okay."

"Okay." Her mother went to get her purse. "Now if anything goes wrong…"

"To call you. I know mom."

"That's my girl." Her mother bid her good-bye and closed the door. "Like anything exciting is gonna happen tonight." she said to herself. But if only Casey knew that she was wrong. Dead wrong.

_Ring. Ring._

"What?" Casey looked at the clock. It read 10:30 p.m. She looked to find that she and Marti slept through the movie Tim Burton's Corpse Bride.

_Ring. Ring._

"I'm coming. She got up, making sure she didn't wake Mardi. She walked up toward the phone. "Hello."

"_Hello."_

"Who is this?"

"_Is Dereck home."_

"No. I don't think so."

"_Okay. When he comes, tell him that I'm down with that."_

"Okay, but who is sp…" But the caller hung up. "What an a-hole. She put the phone in its proper place, and walked toward Marti. "Well let's get you to your bed."She picked her up. "Whoa. You're getting heavy." She dragged Marti up the stairs and to her room. She laid her down in her bed. "Goodnight Marti." she said. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room, closing the door slightly, making sure this is still a crack that is showing light. She walked down the stairs. She noticed it got colder. She turned around, checking if any windows were open. "No." She then looked in horror. The kitchen door was open. She remembered not leaving it open. She walked to it cautiously, not knowing what to expect. She was shaking, her lips quavering in fear. When she reached, she looked out. "Hello. Is anyone there?" There was no answer. She closed the door. She then heard heavy breathing, and the someone touched her arm. "Ah!" she screamed. She turned around, and in front of her was Dereck, laughing his ass off. "What's your problem!" she exclaimed. Dereck continued to laugh. "Jesus Dereck! That wasn't funny!"

"Oh on the contrary, it was." he said.

"So how was your date with that airhead you call a girlfriend."

"Her name is London. And how was your day."

"Well me and Marti watched ate pizza and watched movies."

"Jee, that sounds great. I can't believe I missed that." he said in the most sarcastic tone. "So is there any leftover pizza?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's in the refrigerator."

"Awesome. Hey. Did anyone call for me."

"Yeah. One of your friends. He said he's down with that. Whatever that means."

"Cool. Listen, I'm going to take a shower. If anyone calls, tell them I'll call them back."

"Okay."

"Thanks." He grabbed a slice of pizza, and headed up the stairs. Casey walked toward the living room, and sat on the couch. She started looking the movies, picking the one she wanted to watch. "This one looks good." It was Scream. She put it in. She heard the shower on. "Guess he really is going to take that shower. He need it." She started laughing at her own joke.

_Ring. Ring._

"Oh God." She walked up toward the cordless phone. "Hello."

"_Hello."_

"Are you calling for Dereck. He's in the shower."

"_Who's Dereck."_

"Oh. I'm sorry. Listen, I think you have the wrong number. Bye." She hung up. She walked to the living room.

_Ring. Ring._ She turned around, and grabbed the phone. "Hello."

"_Hello."_

"Listen. You have the wrong number."

"_I know. I just wanted to call back to apologize."_

"Apology accepted. Bye now."

"_Wait. I just want to talk."_

"Listen I don't have time. I have to go." She hung up the phone. And walked toward the living room, and began watching the movie.

_Ring. Ring._ She groaned. "Hello."

"_Why won't you talk to me."_

"Because I don't even know who you are?"

"_So what are you doing?"_

"What?"

"_What re you doing."_

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to watch a movie."

"_A movie. What kind?"_

"A scary one."

"_Really. Which one?"_

"Guess."

"_Okay. I'm thinking that it's Scream."_ Casey was amazed. "Wow. You guessed it right. How did you know."

"_Lucky guess."_

"No. Really. How do you guess."

"_You want to know."_

"Yeah."

"_Really."_

"Yeah."

"_It's a secret."_

"Don't worry. I won't tell."

"_You won't?"_

"No. I won't tell."

"_Promise?"_

"Yeah. I promise."

"_Okay. The reason why I knew is because I can see you."_

"What?"

"_Nothing."_

"What the hell did you say?" The voice hung up. Casey started to get worried. She checked all the windows. They were all closed.

_Ring. Ring._ Casey jumped . She answered. "Hello."

"_You scared?"_

"Who is this."

"_I can't tell."_

"Leave me alone."

"_I will. Unless you play a game."_

"Fuck you."

"_Don't you hang up on me." _Too late. She hung up. She started walking toward the living room.

Ring. Ring. She answered. "Listen you asshole! Leave me alone!"

"_You shut up you bitch, or I'll gut you like a fish." _Casey froze. He started laughing. _"Are you ready for the game."_

"I'm not going to play."

"_Oh. That's too bad. You know Marti is so cut when she's asleep." _Casey's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"_She's counting on you."_

"If you hurt her, I'll…"

"_You'll what? You'll kill me. Please. By the time you go up her room, Marti insides will be out."_ Casey started crying. "Okay. I'll play your game."

"Good. I'll give you two questions. If you answer them correct, she'll live. Get them wrong, she's dead." Casey started sobbing.

"_Ready?"_

"No."

"Too bad. The category, horror. First question. Who is the main character in the American version of The Grudge." Casey knew this. She and her mother watched it last week."

"It's Karen Davis."

"_Correct. Wow. You know your movies. Now, last question. Who is the killer in the original Friday the 13th."_ Casey remembered that in the movie Scream, Drew Barrymore's character got this one wrong, causing her boyfriend to die. She wasn't going to let that happen to Marti. "It's Mrs. Voorhees." There was silence. _"Good job. You passed. You saved Marti's life. Now, it's your turn."_

"What. No. I answered the question right. I'm not doing this again."

"_Aw. Too bad. Look's like blood will be shed tonight…Casey." _The voice hung up. Casey threw the phone on the floor, and began to cry. She then heard noise upstairs. It was him. The person who called. It had to be. She ran to the kitchen, and opened the drawer. She took out a large butcher knife. She then cautiously walked up the stairs, making sure that she didn't make a noise. She reached the top and looked around. Clear. She heard silence. Dereck. "Where is he?" she said to herself. She didn't want to admit it, but she had a feeling she would never see him again. Alive, at least. She then heard noises in Marti's room. She started shaking. She slowly walked there. It was closed. She remembered that she left it slightly open. She opened it, revealing Marti, sleeping in her bed, not a care in the world. She sighed in relief. All of a sudden, the shower turned on. She quickly turned around. She walked toward the bathroom, her heart pounding uncontrollably. She opened the door. "Dereck?" she called out. There was silence. She stepped in the room "Derec…" was all she could say. A figure jumped at her from the shower. He or she was wearing the same costume the killer was wearing in the Scream movies. Luckily she moved, and grabbed a candle stick. She threw it at him, hitting him in the forehead. She used this to her advantage. She ran out of there, and down the stairs. She ran toward the back door and opened it. She closed it, and duck down. She started crawling toward the window. She looked up. Inside, the killer was looking around. "Shit." she said. She left the knife in the bathroom. He then heard a car stop at the front. It was her parents. She was saved. She then looked up to see where the killer was. Big mistake. He was staring at her and smashed the window. "Ah!" She moved and fell to the floor. The killed ran toward the kitchen door and opened it. Casey got up, and started running toward front lawn. The killer chased her. Casey ran as fast as she could, but the killer caught up to her. He grabbed her, covered her mouth, and dug the knife deep in her shoulder. Tears flowed down her eyes. He then dragged her toward the backyard, still covering her,and threw her on the floor. She groaned. She tried to get but the killer pulled her down. He stabbed her again, this time in the stomach. She couldn't breath, nor speak. All she could do was gurgle. She felt blood coming from her mouth. The killer saw her pain, and ended her life with a slash in the throat. He then threw her corpse in the neighbor's pool, and left he sight. "This is the first of many." he said to himself. With that, he was gone into the night.

"George. The movie was terrible. "Nora said to her husband as they walked inside there home.

"It wasn't that bad." he said. She gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Okay. You are right. It sucked. The two laughed. When they walked in, they were shocked. The whole house was a mess. "What the hell?" George said.

"Casey! Come down. This isn't funny!" her mother said. There was no answer. "Casey." Nothing. "Casey." There was still no answer. Her mother was worried. "George. Check upstairs. Quickly." George ran up the stairs. He ran toward Casey's room. No one was there. He then checked Dereck's room. No one. He then heard the shower on. He went inside, and saw there was a mess in there. He then heard crying. It was coming from Marti's room. He went in, and found Marti on her bed, crying. "Daddy. I had a bad dream."

"What was it."

"That the boogeyman came here. He told me…" She didn't finish "Ah!" It was Nora. George ran out the and down the stairs. "Nora!" he exclaimed. He found her outside, on the floor, sobbing. He ran to her. "What's wrong?" She pointed toward the Johnson's pool. He looked at that direction, and was horrified. There, Casey was laying in the water. He ran there to save her. He jumped in, and realized the pool was covered in blood. He then swam toward Casey. He got her out, and was horrified. She was brutally stabbed. He started crying. He then noticed a note pinned on her shirt. He read it. He was horrified. It read, 'More blood will be shed. Get ready Lakewhin. The game begins.'

**A/N: **Well that's the first chapter. Hope you liked. Hope it wasn't too bloody. Anyway, the next chapter will include the Suite Life cast. Until then, read and review. It only takes 30 seconds. Until then, see ya. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Announcement

**XXMaddie FitzpatrickXx-** Thanks for the review. Yes, I can't believe I killed her, but she had to. After all, she had the same name as Drew in the movie Scream.

**WickedlyHSM- **Thanks for the review. I am trying to update as fast as possible.

**Anasha**- Thanks for the review. Glad you liked. I had to use Trot in this fic. Just had to.

**sportyshorty**- Thanks for the review. I know it was scary. I was even scared.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I am trying to update as fast as possible, but I still have to update 5 other fanfics. In this fanfics, this concentrates on the main character, and the funeral.

**Scream: Disney**

**Chapter 2: Morning Announcements**.

"Maddie! Wake up!"

""Wh…at?" She said. She got up and looked at her clock. It read 6:30 a.m.

"Maddie. Are you up."

"Yeah mom." she said, still tired.

"Good. Breakfast is ready. I made French toast with bacon, eggs, and sausage." her mother said.

"Sounds great." she said. She got up, made her bed, and ran toward the kitchen. Afterwards she did her daily routines: brush her teeth, iron her uniform, get dressed, and catch the boss. "Bye mom."

"Good luck in school." her mother said. Maddie ran to the bus stop, and got in the bus. "Another ordinary day." She said to herself. She was wrong.

"What is going on?" Maddie asked a sophomore. School was usually a quiet place. But today, a swarm of reporters and news vans filled the school and campus.

"Didn't you hear?" the sophomore asked.

"Hear what?" she asked. Just then, a Porsche, parked into the student parking lot. A junior with long black hair, wearing her uniform, but with a Tiffany necklace and matching earrings. She was holding a Coach leather purse. She walked up toward Maddie. "Hey Maddie."

"Hey London."

"What's with all this press. Are they here for me?" she asked.

"No. there here because a girl was killed." the sophomore said.

"What!" Maddie and London said. The sophomore just nodded and left. "Oh my God." said Maddie.

"Who do you think it was?" asked London.

"It was Casey." said a voice the two knew so well. They turned around. A blonde with straight hair, and was had a pink blazer over her uniform. She was holding a microphone in one hand, and a folder in the other. "Hey Maddie. Hey London." she said.

"Hey Keely. Hey Phil." London said. The camera man waved.

"You mean Dereck's step sister?" asked Maddie. Keely nodded. They found her gutted and found her in the neighbor's pool. It was horrific." Keely said.

"Is Dereck okay?" asked London.

"Yeah. He was locked in a closet, unconscious. Was beaten up pretty bad." Phil said.

"That is terrible." Maddie said. "She was in almost all my classes."

"She wasn't in any of mine." London said.

"We know. Anyway, are her parents okay?" asked Maddie.

"What do you think. There daughter was brutally murdered. Of course there not. I heard there going to move." said Keely. Just then, Troy Bolton, basketball al star, walked up to them. "Hey guys. Maddie." he said.

"Hey Troy. Did you hear what happened?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah I heard. What a bummer. I wonder how Dereck is doing."

"Speaking of Dereck. There he is." Keely said. She pointed in the left. There Dereck tried to move away from the reporters. He walked up toward them. "Hey guys." he said. London embraced in his arms. I am so sorry. I'm glad you're okay." She kissed him. "Ow." he said. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt you." London said.

"No. Listen I'm going to go inside. See you guys later." He then disappeared inside the building. "It must suck for him Your sister killed, and you couldn't do anything to prevent it." Troy said.

"Well we got to go. We have to get ready for the daily announcements. See you guys. Come on Phil." Keely said.

"Bye guys." he said. The two then also disappeared in to the building.

"Hey, I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye guys. Maddie." Troy said, and then left inside toward the gym section. "He totally likes you." said London.

"What?" asked Maddie.

"Don't play dumb. That's my job." The two laughed at London's joke. "I know, it's just that I'm not ready. I mean after me and Trevor broke up, I'm just not ready for another relationship." she said.

"Whatever Maddie. I'm really worried about Dereck. I mean, why would someone want to kill Casey?" asked London.

"I have no idea."

"I do." The two girls screamed. "Gordo. What is your problem? Asked Maddie.

"Sorry guys."

"So what do you mean you have an idea." said London.

"Well I'm not certain but this reminds me of a movie."

"Dork. Every little problem you face reminds you of a movie." Maddie said.

"The guy's copying the Scream movies." he said.

"How do you know this?" asked Maddie.

"I heard it from a reporter. The creep called her, harassing her. They found one of the ghost masks near the yard."

"Whoa." said London.

"That's not all. They have reason to believe he will strike again." he said.

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"The dad found a letter saying that."

"Oh my God." said London.

"I know." he said. Just then the High school couple walked toward them, bumping into Maddie. "Watch were I'm going." said the girl to Maddie.

"Like I'm scared of you, Lizzie." Maddie said.

"Hey. Hey. Leave my girl alone." said the guy.

"Hey Ethan." said London.

"Yo. What up London. How's it going." Ethan said.

"Come on Ethan. Let's go." Lizzie said.

"Hey Lizzie." Gordo said.

"Hey Gordo/ Come on, Ethan. Let's go."

"Later guys." Ethan said.

"Ethan! Let's go!" she shouted. The two then disappeared inside the school.

"How did she get him." said London.

"Weren't you and her close?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah. That was a long time ago." he said. "I gotta go guys. Bye." he then disappeared in the school. "Come on. Let's get inside." Maddie said.

"Okay. Let's go." said London. The two then went inside just like the others.

"I can't believe it." Raven said.

"I know. That's so sad." Chelsea said.

"Yo guys, this is horrible." Eddie said. The three were walking around the campus.

"I can't believe she's dead." Chelsea said.

"I know. It's going to be tough at school… especially for Dereck." Raven said.

"Whoever did this, is a twisted freak." he said. They then saw a girl with light red/blonde hair, making it look almost orange. "Who is she?" asked Raven.

"That's Sadie. She was Casey's best friend." said Chelsea.

"We should talk to her." Raven said.

"You twp can. I am going to go and shoot some hoops. See ya at lunch." he said.

"Bye Eddie." the two said. They walked up to Sadie. "Hey." said Raven

"What do you two want?" she said.

"We're sorry for what happened to her. She didn't deserve." Chelsea said.

"You don't think I know that!" she yelled.

"Calm down. We are just trying to…"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I don't need your pity, so leave me the hell alone!" she then stormed out of there. Raven looked at Chelsea. "So much for trying to be nice."

"Rae, she is just upset. Everyone is. No one has an idea as to why anyone would want to kill her. She has done nothing wrong." Chelsea said.

"I know. That's what scares me. I mean it could have been anyone." Raven said.

"Yeah. I know."

"Let's just forget about that. Come on. Class starts in 20 minutes. We should get going." The two then left inside.

"Okay. Settle down." Mrs. Hayes, the English teacher, said to her class. "The morning announcements will begin in a minute." she said. Maddie turned around to the empty desk that stood there. She couldn't believe it. "Why her? Was Gordo right? Could someone possibly be copying…"

"Shhh. The announcements are starting." The teacher raised the volume. On the screen was Keely Teslow, the school noisy reporter.

" _Good morning students, faculty members, friends. We are here today, to mourn for a loved one. She was a great person, a wonderful student, and a great friend. On Saturday, Casey McDonald, was murdered in her home, while babysitting her younger step sister. It is a tragedy. The police are already on the case, and the curfew hour has been moved up till 9 p.m. We are all mourning this loss. More on this will be tomorrow. Thanks you for your time._

Maddie looked at her teacher. She was crying. Many were. "Well class. Take out your homework, and pass them up." she said, trying to stop the others from seeing her cry. After 40 minutes, the bell rang, and Maddie went to her locker to get her Physics books. "Hey Maddie." said a voice.

"Hey Ethan."

"So are you coming to my party." he said, handing her an invitation.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "You going to throw a party during all this."

"It's a commemoration for Casey." he said.

"Whatever. I don't know if I can go."

"Well can you at least try to." he said.

"Maybe." she said.

"Cool. Well I gotta go. Catch you on the flipside." he said. He then left her.

"So are you going." asked London. They were at lunch. "I have to work at the Tipton." she said.

"Come on. You should go. I hear Troy is going as well."

"Is he now?" Maddie asked.

"Yep. He is especially hoping that you can go." she said.

"Well I'll think about it." Maddie said.

"Good." London said.

It was 7:30, and the blonde was getting dressed. She was able to go after all. She was so happy. She was grounded for a week, but her parents decided to let her go. She was heading down the stairs. Her parents went out to dinner. She was walking toward the door when all of a sudden…

_Ring. Ring._

She looked at the phone. She walked toward it and picked it up. "Hello?"

A/N: Sorry I had to leave it there, but I wanted to add a cliffhanger. Anyway, enjoy, and remember to review. Until then, see ya. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3: Lizzie Checks Out

**ilovegore-** Thanks. I know. I can't wait to kill more off.

**bangxboom14- **I too love the Scream movies. I also loved Stu.

**NOOOOOOOOO!- **I love her too. I don't know if I'm going to kill her.

**Sam- **Thanks. I will keep it up.

**suite2354- **Glad you love this story.

**paris- **Glad you find it scary. I do to.

**ShadSonAmycouple /u/939004/ **- Don't worry. I will continue.

**xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx /u/596634/ - **Thanks. I also found it funny.

**kcutie16- **I do not know if I will anyone from POTF. Maybe. Maybe not. Just have to wait and see.

**kagome-tsr- **I will.

**A/N:** Wow! Thank you so much for all these reviews. I just loved them. I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been pretty busy, but here I am, ready to update. In this chapter, another Disney star get whacked, and there will be some romance between Troy and Maddie. Enjoy.

**Scream: Disney**

**Chapter 3: Lizzie Checks Out**

_Ring. Ring._

_She looked at the phone. She walked toward it and picked it up. "Hello?"_

"_Hey Lizzie."_ said the voice.

"Oh. Hey Miranda." Lizzie said.

"_Is your brother there?"_

"No. He's at a sleepover."

"_So are you coming, or not?"_ the voice said.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it." Lizzie said. "I was just on my way over there, when you called me." said Lizzie.

"_Sorry. It's just that this party is crazy. Everyone is here. Even Gordo."_

"Gordo?" Lizzie asked.

"_Yeah. Why?" _asked Miranda.

"Because I told Ethan not to invite him." Lizzie said.

"_Why? Gordo is a cool dude."_ Miranda said.

"Are you siding with him?" Lizzie asked.

"_It's just that we were all the best of friends, and…"_

"Miranda. It was the past. I don't want to talk about. I'll just… see ya at the party. Bye."

"_But…" _Lizzie hung up. Tears were beginning to form. She missed him, but look at her now. She was the girlfriend of one of the most popular guys in school. Sure, Gordo was a cool kid, and a great friend. Hell, he was a great boyfriend, but hat was the past. She was popular. He was not. She had to ditch him. She had to. She got out of her train of thought, and wiped away a tear. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Just then the phone rang again.

**Meanwhile…**

"I told you that you should come." said London to Maddie. London was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress, with Gucci black high-heels, a black Gucci handbag, and a pair of Gucci sunglasses. Maddie was wearing a red strapless dress with a light red shawl, red high-heals, and a Candies handbag. "Yeah. This place is crazy." Maddie said.

"Yeah, well I gotta go. I want to see if Dereck is here." she said.

"But London…" it was too late. London disappeared in the crowd. "Great." Maddie said. Just then she bumped into someone. "Oh. Sorry." she said.

"No. It was my fault." the voice said. Maddie recognized that voice. It was Troy Bolton. "Troy." she called out.

"Maddie." he said.

"Yeah." she said.

"Hey Maddie." he said. "This party is cool."

"Yeah. It is." she said.

"Why won't we go somewhere less noisy." he said.

"Sure." He led her in the house, and inside a den. "I think the coast is clear." he said. The two sat down on a micro fiber sofa. "So… are you having fun?" she asked. She mentally kicked herself. _"Are you having fun? What am I? 12?"_

"Yeah. You?" he asked.

"Yeah. So who did you come with?"

"No one. Did you come with anyone?"

"Yeah." she said.

"Who." he said in a jealous tone. She looked at him. "I mean, who did _you_ come with?" he asked, stressing that word.

"London." she said. He let out a sigh. She began to giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that it seemed like you thought that I came here with a guy." she said.

"Me. I was just curious. I mean I wouldn't e surprised if you were with a guy. I mean… you are… attractive." he stuttered. Maddie blushed. "Thanks. You're not so bad-looking yourself." she said. This time, it was his turn to blush. "So are _you _dating anyone?' she asked.

"No. I haven't dated since I was back in Albuquerque." he said.

"Really?" she said. "Who was the lucky girl?"

"A girl by the name of Sharpay Evans. She was great. Attractive, smart, and a great singer, but…"

"But what?" Maddie asked. She was curious to know who this girl was.

"We… we were judged by everyone. Everyone hated us being together. At first, we didn't care, but then kids got ugly. She couldn't take it. We had to end it." he said.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." she said.

"It was for the best. Besides, we moved a moth later." he said. "How about you?"

"My last boyfriend was a boy named Trevor. He was super smart, really cute, and funny, but the chemistry faded." she said.

"I don't know. That guy seems like he was an idiot." he said.

"How come?" she asked.

"Because he lost a great girl." he said. Maddie turned a bright red. She gazed into his blue eyes. _"He has the most gorgeous I have ever seen." _she said to herself. He gently grabbed her chin, and he leaned in.

"This party is off the chain!" Eddie said. He was wearing a navy bleu Sean John shirt, a par of denim jeans, and white Air Force Ones. "Yeah. This place is crazy." Chelsea said. She was wearing a white tee shirt, pair of jeans, a Tommy Hilfiger handbag and a beige jacket. "Yeah. Everybody is here." raven said. She was a blue polka dot silk shirt, followed by Donna Cobanna jeans, a denim jacket, and a blue Guess purse. The trio were walking toward the buffet. Raven grabbed a glass of punch. "Look, here comes Ethan Craft." she said to her friends.

"What's up dudes." Ethan said.

"Hey Ethan." the three said in unison.

"Hey. Have you guys seen Lizzie?" he asked.

"No. We just got here." said Eddie.

"Why would you ask?" Chelsea said.

"Well she said she was on her way, and that was 20 minutes ago. And she lives only a block away."

"I'm sure she is fine." said Chelsea. Just then Raven went blank. She was having another vision.

**Vision**

_A girl running up the stairs, a man dressed up in the ghost costume chasing her. She goes toward the attic, but he grabs her, and throws out the window, where she lands on the balcony. "Somebody help me!" she exclaimed._

"_No on can hear you." said the figure. She tries to get up, but he grabs her, and lays her down. She is struggling. He raises his knife, and stabs the girl in the back. She cries in pain. He stabs her again 2 more times. Finally, he carries her. "Please! Let me go! No!" she exclaimed. He throws her out of the balcony._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

**Out of Vision**

Raven began to breathe hard. She felt dizzy. "Raven? Are you okay?" Chelsea asked. "What did you see?" asked Eddie. Raven's head was throbbing, sweating dripping from her face. "I…I… saw…. Liz…" But Raven didn't finish. She fell to the ground. "Oh my God! Someone help!"

_Ring. Ring._

Lizzie looked at the phone, and walked toward it. She picked it up. "Miranda. I already told you, I don't want to talk to about it! Besides, I am on my way!"

"_Who's Miranda?"_

"Oh. I am so sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"_That's okay. By the way, where are you going?"_

"Excuse me."

"_I'm sorry, but my curiosity is getting the best of me."_

"Okay, if you must know, I am heading to a party."

"_That's cool."_

"By the way, who are calling for?" she asked.

"_What if I say you?"_

"What if I hang up?"

"_I wouldn't do that if I was you."_

"And why not?" she asked.

"_Do you want to die tonight, Lizzie?"_

"What did you say?" she asked, but the man hung up. She looked around. Just then, she heard a crash. "Ah!" she exclaimed. She ran toward the kitchen, and saw, the back porch window broken. On the floor, was a brick. "Oh my God." She ran toward the front and opened it. "Ah!" she screamed. In front of her was George, the gardener, hanging from the porch light. "Oh my God!" She turned around, and in the living room, was a man, dressed in the ghost mask. She ran up the stairs, the killer, not far behind. She grabbed a vase and threw it at his direction. She then ran up toward the second floor. She tried opening the door. "Shit." She turned around. He was still chasing her. She ran, and opened a door, leading to the attic. She ran up those stairs and goes toward the attic, but he grabs her, and throws out the window, where she lands on the balcony. "Somebody help me!" she exclaimed.

"No on can hear you." said the figure. She tries to get up, but he grabs her, and lays her down. She is struggling. He raises his knife, and stabs the girl in the back. She cries in pain. He stabs her again 2 more times. Finally, he carries her. "Please! Let me go! No!" she exclaimed. He throws her out of the balcony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she fell on a red car, and did a flip in the air. She landed on the cement, blood trickling from her head. The killer walked to the corpse, and place a note in it. He then disappeared in the night.

"Are you okay?" asked Chelsea, as Eddie handed her a glass of water.

"You went crazy. You were trying to tell us something." said Ethan.

"I was going to tell you that…" Just then, a girl came out. "Everyone, come quick. Something, happened in the McGuire's house. Police are everywhere."

TBC

**A/N: **Well that's the end of Chapter 3. I know that this is sort of similar o the death scene in Scream 2 with Cici, but I like how it ended. Sorry that there wasn't so much Maddie, London Raven, and Troy, but this was all about Lizzie. Anyway, hope you liked. The next chapter, Maddie and London find that Raven has visions, and will you that to find the killer. So you know the drill. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4: Psychic

**xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx - **I know it was freaky, but that's the great thing. I just had to put that Troy and Maddie moment. As for the who's the killer, I won't reveal much, but it's safe to say that Matt will not appear in this fic, now as for Gordo…

**Shortiegirl991- **Glad you find this story thrilling.

**ShadSonAmycouple- **Lizzie is dead! I personally didn't like her, I liked Miranda better.

**King of Kings - **I know I take forever, but patience is a virtue. I too like Maddie, but I'm debating whether or not I should. As for Sharpay…. I love her!

**XxThisLoVeDiEs2Dayxx- **I'm scared too!

**digi harpy- **Glad you like this story.

**justin08- **Glad you like this story.

**Chelsey- **Don't worry, I will continue this story.

**Paris113- **Glad you like this story.

**Sara- **I will continue this story, and the gore will keep coming.

**A/N: **Those are the reviews from Chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had a serious case of writer's block, as well as many other fanfics I had to update. Also, Ihave been pretty busy,but hereI am, ready to update.So on with Chapter 4.

**Scream: Disney**

**Chapter 4: Psychic**

Maddie walked to school, still processing everything that happened the night before. Just as she was about to kiss Troy Bolton, someone interrupted them… again. Only this time, it was big news. The girl said that something happened at the McGuire's house. Police were everywhere. Only later did she find out that Lizzie McGuire and their gardener were found dead in the driveway. "I can't believe this is happening." mumbled Maddie. "First Casey, and now Lizzie. But who is doing this? And why?"

"Hey Maddie." said a voice.

"Ah!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Calm down! It's just me, London." the voice said.

"Oh, it'd just you." said Maddie.

"Yeah. Who else would it be." London said.

"It just, what happened yesterday…"

"I know what you mean." London said. "I'm freaked out too. Why would did he kill them?" she asked.

"That's what I want to know." Maddie said. Just then, they noticed Gordo walking toward the school.

"Maybe Gordo can help us." said London.

"That is such a… not so bad idea, London." said Maddie. The two girls ran toward Gordo.

Gordo was walking toward the school, feeling so miserable. "Why her. Why?" he said to himself.. Truth be told, he always loved Lizzie McGuire. Sure, she started acting like a bitch to him, but he still could not get over her. No matter how hard he tried, she was always in his mind. And now, she was gone. He could never be able to see her, hear her, or touch her. Worst of all, the two could never reconcile and end their feud. "Who ever did this to you, will pay. By God, they will pay." He then heard footsteps heading toward them. It was Maddie and London, running toward him.

"Gordo!" the two girls exclaimed.

"What do they want?" he mumbled to himself.

"Hey Gordo." said Maddie.

"Hey girls. What's up?" he asked.

"So are you okay?" London asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Well what happened to Lizzie…"

"Listen London! I'm okay! So can you leave me the hell alone!" he exclaimed. He then ran away from them.

"Gordo! Wait!" shouted Maddie. But it was no use; Gordo was gone. Maddie gave a glare to London.

"I'm sorry, Maddie. It's just that I wanted to make sure that he was okay." London said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, London. We're just going to have to figure this out ourselves." she told London.

Raven, Chelsea, and Eddie were walking toward the school, talking about what happened the previous night. "Raven? I can't believe it! You had a vision of Lizzie dying." Chelsea said. Raven nodded, letting out one tear.

"It wasn't like any other vision I have experienced. It's almost as if I _was _Lizzie." Raven said. "I mean, I never had a vision of someone dying." Raven began to cry. Chelsea gave her a hug.

"It's okay Rae." Chelsea said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah Rae. We're here for you." Eddie said, putting a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Thanks guys. You guys are true friends." Raven said. Just then, her face went blank. Raven Baxter was having another vision.

**Vision**

"_Who the hell are you?" the boy asked. He was speaking through his cell phone._

"_Why don't you come and find out." the voice said. Just then a figure grabs the boy and takes him to the janitor closet. "NO!"_

**Out of Vision**

"Raven! What did you see?" asked Chelsea.

"The killer! He's going to strike again!" Raven exclaimed.

"What! Where!" Eddie exclaimed.

"In the school!" Raven shouted.

"Well who is it?" Chelsea asked.

"I didn't see the boy's face, but I know that he was holding a cell phone!" Raven said, breathing very hard.

"Well who could it be?" Chelsea exclaimed. The three were looking around. Raven noticed that a boy was walking toward the school doors, holding a cell phone. Raven's eyes widened. "Guys! I know who the boy is!" Raven exclaimed.

"WHO!" Eddie and Chelsea shouted in unison.

"Gordo!"

After he was able to get away from Maddie and London, he was slowly walking toward the school. He didn't want to talk to anyone about Lizzie. As he was walking toward the doors, his cell phone began to ring. He opened his book bag, and took out his phone. "Hello."

"_Hey." _said the voice. He couldn't believe who it was.

"Miranda?" he asked in shock.

"_Yeah. It's me, Gordo." _she said. Because Lizzie didn't want to speak to Gordo anymore, she made sure that Miranda couldn't talk to him as well. Gordo opened the doors and stepped inside.

"Wow Miranda. I can't believe it's you. It's good to hear a familiar voice." he told her.

"_Ditto." _responded.

"So are you coming to school? We can sure meet at lunch and… catch up." he said.

"_I'm not going to school. I'm going to see how the… McGuire's… are doing." _she saidGordo could swear that he heard Miranda let out a cry. He too felt like crying. _"I can't believe she's gone, Gordo1" _Miranda cried out. Gordo could hear Miranda sobs and wails. He too began to shed tears.

"I know Miranda, but we can get through this. Listen, I'll talk to you later. Better yet, I go over there and we could talk." he said. There was a long silence.

"_Okay, Gordo. I'll talk to you later." _she said. She seemed to be calming down.

"Okay, Miranda. Bye." he said.

"_Wait!" _

"What is it, Miranda." Gordo asked.

"_Thanks."_ With that, she hung up. Gordo wiped away his tears and put his phone back in his book bag. Just then he heard footsteps.

"Gordo! You're in danger!" he heard someone shout. He turned around, and found that Eddie, Chelsea , and Raven were running toward him. They tackled him down.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you guys!" he exclaimed.

"Who just called you!" Raven asked.

"It's none of your god damn business who called me!" he answered back.

"Gordo! Just tell us!" Chelsea shouted.

"If you guys must know, it was Miranda." he said.

"What?" the three asked.

"It was Miranda." he said.

"That can't be right." Eddie said.

"That means that you weren't the one in my.." Raven the stopped. "You're not he one. That's means that… The janitor's closet!" she exclaimed. The three ran toward the ed of the hallway.

"What are you guys talking about!" Gordo asked, deciding that it was best for him to follow them.

Maddie and London walked inside the school and toward their lockers. "I just don't get the connection between the two victims." Maddie said as she was putting her books back in her locker.

"Well if you can't figure it out, than I for sure can't." London said. The two girls saw that Troy Bolton was walking toward them. "Hey London. Hey Maddie." he said, giving Maddie his award winning smiles. Maddie blushed. "Hey Troy." Maddie said.

"So did you guys here?" he asked.

"If it's about Lizzie, then yeah, the whole school has heard." London said.

"I'm talking about what they found on Lizzie." he said.

"What did they find?" Maddie asked.

"They found another note." he answered.

"What did the note say?" London asked.

"It said that they will not stop until Lakewhin is covered in blood" he said. The two girls looked at each other, both of them were afraid. They then heard a bunch of footsteps heading toward them.

"What is going on?" London asked the two. The all shrugged. In front of them, Chelsea, Eddie, Raven, and Gordo were running toward them.

"What do you think they are doing." Troy asked Maddie.

"I have no idea." Maddie said. The four past London, Maddie, and Troy.

"It seems like they are heading toward the janitor's closet." Troy said.

"But why?" Just then they heard a scream. The three ran toward the scene.

"Why are we running?" Gordo asked. But no one was listening to him. "Hello. Did anyone hear me?"

"It's this way!" Eddie shouted. The four ran and stopped at the janitor's closet. "Oh God please. I hope we weren't to late." Raven mumbled.

"Late for what?" asked Gordo. Eddie opened the door.

"Ah!" Chelsea exclaimed

"Oh my God!" Raven shouted.

"Jesus Christ!" Eddie exclaimed. Gordo saw what they were looking at. In front of them was a boy by the name of Lance, hung up from the light, blood trickling down his body.

"What's all the noise!" Troy asked. Maddie and London saw what was in the closet. Maddie's eyes widened.

"AH!" London exclaimed.

"Holy crap!" Troy shouted. "I'll go get help!"

"We'll come too." Eddie and Chelsea said. The three ran toward the main office. The four looked at one another. Gordo walked up to Raven.

"How did you know he was going to be there!" he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Gordo! She couldn't have known!" Maddie shouted. London continued to cry.

"Actually, I did know he was going to be in there." Raven said. He three looked at her, in disbelief of what she had just said.

"No. You couldn't have." London said. "That would mean that you're a…"

"I am." Raven mumbled. "I'm psychic."

**A/N: **I'm sorry guys, but I had to end it there! Hope you guys liked! I should have more time to update, now that I am in summer vacation. So until then, review. R&R.


	5. Chapter 5: Mystery Guest

**digi harpy /u/568041/ - **Neither can I? But I had to. This will be an advantage to them.

**shortiegirl991 /u/1032248/ **- Wait no longer. One of the character is going to get hacked.

**She Rocks /u/953284/ **- Nope. Someone who you don't suspect.

**Dana- **Nope, it's not Gordo, but someone from that show.

**Allycat13- **Glad you found it interesting. Don't worry, I will update.

**If I never knew you /u/963987/ - **Glad you found it thrilling.

**vintagepnkdaisy /u/1031779/ **- Glad I have you creeped out. I'm scared too!

**XxxZack MartinxxX /u/1013501/ - **Don't worry. Zack and Cody will be in this fic. They will help the gang out, and _may _be a target.

**T-O-V-A- **Glad you find it awesome. I too love the whole theme.

**TsubasaCaligrapher /u/972790/ - **I know, this is freaky.

**SuiteLifesColeDylan#1an- **Sorry about the cliffe, but I had to add it!

**--DudetteofTelevision-…- **Sorry about scaring. That happened to me once. I was all alone, reading a Halloween fic, and the phone rang. I scared shitless.

**Fan- **I know. I feel bad for killing Casey, but I had to. This will be explained later on.

**Lazy Author /u/538963/ **- I know. This is scary! I scared too! And I'm the writer!

_**A/N: **Hey guys. I am back! Sorry for the wait, but I am here with another update. Some characters that will be in this story, but I failed to mention. They are Miranda and Kate from Lizzie McGuire, Rain from Naturally Sadie, and Zack an Cody from the Suite Life. So on with Chapter 5!

* * *

_

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of these Disney characters or Scream.

**Warning- **In this chapter, it contains gore, scary moments, violence, strong language.

**Scream:Disney**

**Chapter 5: Mystery Guest

* * *

**

"_I'm psychic."_ Raven said. There was a long pause.

"No. That can't be right." Maddie mumbled.

"No one can be psychic." London

"But I am." Raven told them. "It runs in my family."

"No, this isn't right." Gordo replied. "How do we not know that _you're _the killer?"

"What!" Raven exclaimed.

"That's right. You probably killed them, and you and your friends are making up this psychic crap!" Gordo explained.

"How could you even say that!" Raven shouted. "I would never do that! I am telling the truth! And besides, how do we know that it's not you?"

"What?" Gordo snapped.

"You heard me. You were mad that Lizzie stopped talking to you! You wanted payback!" Raven exclaimed

"I would never to that" Gordo shouted. "I loved her!" There was a long pause. "I loved her." Gordo softly mumbled, tears streaming down his face. Raven began to cry, and walked toward Gordo. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I said that." Raven said. Just then, Eddie, Troy, Chelsea, and the principal ran toward them.

"Here he is." Troy said in a disgusted tone. The principal saw the body, and turned away.

"Oh God." he muttered. "I'm going to call the police. School is cancelled. You kids should get going."

* * *

The black-haired girl walked to her house, fresh tear stains on her face. She fiddled through her purse, looking for her keys. "Why her. Why?" she mumbled. She opened the door. She left the McGuire's house. She could not bare to watch them crying. Her parents stayed with them, while she left.

She walked to her living room, and sat on the large black sofa. She checked the answering machine. There was no new messages. She sighed. She got up, and walked toward the kitchen. She opened up the cupboards, and got out the ingredients she need to make hot chocolate. Hot chocolate always made her feel better.

While waiting for the hot chocolate to be done, she walked back to the living room, and turned on the T.V. She immediately turned it off, after seeing that it was talking about the murders in Lakewhin. She began to cry.

After a few minutes, she got up from the couch, and walked toward the kitchen, wiping away her teas. She pulled out from the pantry some marshmallows and cookies. She poured her some hot chocolate, and walked up to her room. She snuggled up in her bed, and sipped some of her chocolate. She shivered. She placed the cup on her nightstand, and sighed. She decided the best thing to do was sleep. So, she drifted to a deep slumber.

* * *

The seven teens walked around the sidewalk. "Rae, I can't believe you told them." Eddie said.

"I had to." Raven whispered.. "Or else they would think that I'm the killer."

"So, where should we all meet?" Troy asked.

"What are you talking about?" London asked.

"I mean, we obviously need to think this all out." Troy explained.

"Troy's right. We can't do anything unless we think things out." Maddie told her.

"Well, what's there to think?" Gordo asked. "Someone is killing around people, and we have to stop it."

"It's not going to be that easy." Chelsea stated.

"I don't how easy it's going to be!" Gordo exclaimed. "I just want this person to pay!"

"Gordo, take it easy." Eddie told him.

"We all want this person to pay." Raven responded.

"Whatever." Gordo muttered. There was a long awkward pause.

"I think we would meet at the Tipton." London suggested.

"That's a great place to meet at. A public, yet private place." Maddie said.

"Yeah. We could meet at my suite." London told them.

"That's settles it. We meet at London's." Raven stated.

_Ring. Ring,_

"Hold, up, it's my cell." Gordo muttered. He took out his cell phone. "Hello."

"_Gordo?"_

"Miranda."

"_Hi."_

"So how are they doing?"

"_Not so good, Gordo. I left early. I…. I couldn't bare being there, you know?"_

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Gordo said, tears beginning to form. "So, are your parents with you?"

"_There still over there. I'm by myself."_

"Oh, so listen. School is cancelled for the rest of the week. They found another body."

"_Oh my God? Who was it."_

"Lance." Gordo told her, There was a long pause. "Miranda? You there?"

"_Yeah."_

"Okay. Well me and a group of friends are gonna meet somewhere and find a way to get back at this fucker. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"_Yeah. Sure. I'm a little scared being by myself."_

"Okay, I'll pick you up in 10 minutes."

"_Sounds great."_

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye Miranda."

"_Bye."_ Gordo hung up. He turned toward them.

"I'm gonna go and pick Miranda up." he stated.

"We'll come with you." London said.

"No. You guys go. I'll meet you later." Gordo told him. "Besides, my car is in the school parking lot." Gordo walked away.

"I'm worried about him." London commented.

"Don't worry." Maddie told her. "I'm sure he'll be okay." Just then Raven went blank.

"What's wrong with her?" Troy asked.

"She's having another vision." Chelsea and Eddie explained. Raven then came back. She began to breath heavily.

"What did you see?" London asked.

"We have to find Gordo." Raven let out.

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"He's in trouble."

* * *

Miranda woke up from her sleep. She looked around. Utter silence filled the room. She got up from her bed, and grabbed the mug and plate of cookies. She walked down the stairs, and toward the kitchen. She placed the plate and mug into the sink. She sighed, and looked around. She walked to the living room, and checked the answering machine. "No new messages." Miranda sighed. She looked around. She was alone in her house. All alone. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"_Hello."_

"Gordo?"

"_Miranda."_

"Hi."

"_So how are they doing?"_

"Not so good, Gordo. I left early. I…. I couldn't bare being there, you know?"

"_Yeah. I know what you mean. So, are your parents with you?"_

"There still over there. I'm by myself."

"_Oh, so listen. School is cancelled for the rest of the week. They found another body."_

"Oh my God? Who was it?"

"_Lance." _Miranda couldn't believe it. Another dead body. _"Miranda? You there?"_

"Yeah."

"_Okay. Well me and a group of friends are gonna meet somewhere and find a way to get back at this fucker. Do you want me to pick you up?"_

"Yeah. Sure. I'm a little scared being by myself."

"_Okay, I'll pick you up in 10 minutes."_

"Sounds great."

"_Okay, I'll see you later. Bye Miranda."_

"Bye." Miranda hung up, and sighed. She decided to get ready before Gordo showed up. Miranda headed upstairs and to her room. She cleaned her face, and applied a light layer of make-up. Miranda did not want Gordo to see her in her disheveled state.

_Ring. Ring._

"Shit." she muttered. She ran downstairs, and to the living room. "Hey Gordo."

"_Who's Gordo?"_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong number."

"_This is Miranda, right?"_

"How do you know who I am."

"_Because I'm the one who killed you little friend." _Miranda gasped. _"You scared?"_

"Listen fucker! My friend is coming for me. So you can't do shit to me!"

"_Oh on the contrary my darling, I can. Oh, by the way, I love your purple shirt." _The man hung up. Miranda looked down, and saw she was wearing a purple shirt. She covered her mouth. She ran to close the doors and windows.

_Bang. Bang._

She heard noise coming from the kitchen. She walked to the kitchen, her lips quivering with fear. She reached the kitchen and looked around. No one was there. "Gotcha!" a voice shouted. The figure grabbed Miranda.

"Get away from me!" she exclaimed.

"Babe. Calm down. It's me, Rain." the figure said.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"Me. Your boyfriend." he responded. Miranda punched him. "Ow! What was that for!" Rain exclaimed.

"For scaring me you ass hole!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to."

"Why did you leave me that prank call?" Miranda asked.

"I didn't call you." Rain told her.

"What?"

"I didn't call you. I came in through the garage doors. I came here to try to cheer you up." Rain explained.

"So you didn't call me?" Miranda asked.

"No. Why?"

"We have to get out of here." Miranda panicked.

"Wait, why? What wrong.." Just as the tow were walking to the front door, someone grabbed Rain.

"Ah!" Rain exclaimed. Miranda turned around. A man dressed In the Ghost costume, had Rain by the neck. He pulled out a knife, and raised it up.

"No!" Miranda shouted. The man dug the knife deep in Rain's neck. Rain gurgled. Miranda covered her mouth. The man pulled out the knife and threw Rain on the floor. He faced Miranda. Miranda grabbed a crystal sculpture and through at the killer, hitting him in the stomach. Miranda ran upstairs and to her room. She locked her room. The killer tried opening the door.

"Leave me alone!" Miranda exclaimed. The banging stopped. She walked closer to the door. A knife hacked through the door.

"AH!" Miranda shouted. She looked around. She saw the window. He opened it, and began to climb out of it. The door flung open. The killer ran to the window, and grabbed Miranda's hand before she could jump. He pulled her inside. He threw her on the bed. She struggled, but it was no use. He raised his knife, and struck in the stomach. She whimpered. He raised it again and stabbed her again. Tearing flowed down her face, blood tricking down her mouth. He raised it and struck one last time. He left her room, leaving her to die slowly.

* * *

Gordo stopped at Miranda's house. He got out, and walked to the door. He rang the doorbell. No answer. He rang it again. Nothing. As he knocked the door, the door opened slightly. He opened the door. "Miran… Oh my God!" he covered his mouth. He saw Rain, laying on the living room floor, a stream of blood coming from his neck. Gordo ran toward him. He checked his pulse. Nothing. He was dead. "Oh my God. Miranda." Gordo whispered. He ran to the kitchen. He looked around. "Miranda! Where are you?" He heard noises upstairs. He ran toward the stairs, and to Miranda's room. "Oh, my God. NO!" he exclaimed. He saw Miranda on her bed, blooding covering the sheets. He ran to her aide, tears falling down. "I am so sorry." he whispered to her. "I should have come here sooner. I could have protected you." he cried out.

"It's… n..not…you… your…fault." she managed to say. He touched her face, to brush a tear out of her eye.

"Why you? Why not me?" he asked himself.

"Don…don't…bla…blame…your…self."she told him. "I..I'm so…rry." she mumbled.

"Why should you be sorry." Gordo asked, trying to stop himself from crying.

"For…ig..nor…ing…you." he muttered.

"It's not your fault." he told her.

"Gor…do?"

"Yes?"

"Thank…you." And with that, she closed her eyes.

"Miranda. No. Please don't die. I can't do this alone." Gordo cried out. "No!" he exclaimed. And held Miranda close. "They will pay. By god, whoever did this to you will pay. I will avenge you and Lizzie. If it's the last thing I do, I will make sure that they pay."

**TBC

* * *

**

_**A/N:** Well that' the end of Chapter 5. It was really hard writing this chapter. I did not want to kill off Miranda, but it had to be done. I feel so bad for Gordo right now. Both of his friends are dead. Oh well. Hope you liked. Next one should be posted in a week or two. Until then, you know the drill._


End file.
